


Fidget Spinner

by flutterflap



Series: Lucifer Drabbles [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lucifer is a child, The Double Decker Drabble Fest, but the spinning really IS hypnotic, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 01:38:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutterflap/pseuds/flutterflap
Summary: Lucifer is distracted.An entry for the Double Decker Drabble Fest, based on Mia_Vann's prompt, “The spinning was super hypnotic."





	Fidget Spinner

“Lucifer. Lucifer!” Chloe’s shouts went unheeded. The man in question was leaning on the hood of his Corvette, playing with a toy he had “borrowed” from Trixie. He balanced the toy on his thumb, watching it spin round in a blur.

Chloe stood next to him and repeated her shout again, this time in his ear. He started. The plastic toy clattered to the concrete. He bent to pick it up. “There’s no need to shout, Detective! I’m right here.”

“We could use your help.” She nodded toward the suspect standing sullenly under Dan’s watchful eye.

He glanced in the direction she indicated and returned to the spinner. He flicked it with his thumb and watched it go, his eyes glazing over. “I’m busy,” he murmured.

“Oh, for heaven’s sake.” Chloe snatched it from him and gave him a shove toward the suspect. “Go do your mojo thing.”

“Very well.” He pouted, but went. She rolled her eyes and took his spot, leaning against the car. Her fingers toyed with the spinner. She held it up, contemplated it for a moment, and gave it a flick. The metallic surface became a bright streak.

The spinning _was_ super hypnotic.


End file.
